The Stupid Flea and The Cute Protozoan
by YukanNIIhachi
Summary: Behold the story of cuteness. Izaya always make Shizuo jealous. What happen when Shizuo tired of the game of Jealousy. Izuo! Very Oc Shizuo! No LEMON only FLUFF!


**My fellow reader~ I know I should upload my previous fanfic but, I got this inspiration from a romance manga. I was like 'I should make it into Izuo fanfic'. And here is it!**

**Warning: Only fluff(no LEMON), MxM, Not BETA-ed, grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: Durarara is not MINE!**

**~IZUO~**

* * *

"Nee Izaya-kun, do you like me?" a random girl asked Izaya.  
"Emm..Yes I like you~"  
"Then, how about me?" another random girl asked.  
"I like all of you~" Izaya grin when all of the girls that surrounded him squeal.

"Shizuo, your boyfriend talk something nonsense again…." Celty whispered to Shizuo softly; he didn't want Izaya heard.  
"You're his right, Shizuo? Why don't you get angry?" Shinra asked Shizuo that's was eating his pudding calmly.  
"Why I need to get angry anyway? I don't even care about that. He just playing around." Shizuo answered calmly and continue to eat his pudding.  
"Wow! You really did trust him. You two are so trust each other" Shinra and Celty said unison. "Enough talking about that. I want to buy juice, did you guys want anything?" The two of them shaking his head. Shizuo got ups from the table and heading to the door.  
When he arrived at vending machine, he punch the vending machine angrily. There was an angry chips on his forehead.  
_"Stop joking, you FLEA! Idiot Flea! You've couple with me ! What do you mean by 'I like all of you'?!"_ Shizuo cursed to himself while punch the vending machine merciless and repeatedly until he satisfied.

* * *

3 months ago Izaya has confessed to Shizuo about his feelings toward Shizuo. Shizuo can't believe what he just heard; he felt so happy and embarrassed. Shizuo has liked Izaya long ago, but he's too shy to confess. He did not expect Izaya liked him too. He think that's he is the happiest person on Earth but….  
After they became lover, Izaya suddenly changed. Or let's say that he become worst from before…..

* * *

**Shizuo POV**

I can't believe what was in front of ME! Izaya that Flea also my lover is praise somebody else than me, LOVINGLY!  
"Misaki-chan (some random girl) I like your hairpins. Its suit you~" Now he put his hand on that bitch hair. You looks horrible with that ugly hairpins, BITCH!  
"Is it? Thank you~"  
Stop being so intimate with my lover, ugly bitch! Gahhh! What the hell is wrong with you, FLEA?! Are you trying to make me jealous? Well played Flea! Well played!

"What is it, Shizu-chan? Why you look at me like that?" Oh Shit! Did he realized it?!  
"Nothing. I just want take my note that's you just borrowed" I answered him with my poker face. I'll screwed up if he noticed that I was jealous.

After he hand me my notebook, I returned to my own places. I know he still set his eyes on me until I sit. I can tell that there was an angry chicks on my forehead. Then suddenly I heard something cracking; when I looked at my hand, I saw I've broke my mechanical pencil. It's was spilt in half.

"Huh~" I sighed and take a deep breath to control my anger.  
"Why is that girl are so close to Izaya? Shizuo, don't you feel jealous?" Celty asked suddenly. I don't realized when she sits beside me. Maybe because I'm so angry that I don't realized someone presence.  
"You should be jealous, Shizuo" Shinra popped in front of me suddenly; its make me startled from that.  
"No, I don't feel jealous at all" I lied. But deep inside my heart I felt jealous as HELL!

* * *

"Kadota can you teach me Math?" I asked Kadota politely while handing him math books. Exactly I don't really have to studied math, I just only want to make Izaya jealous, that's all. I'm so sorry Kadota for using you. I've to do this for the sake of my relationship.  
"Yes of course" He take the books from my hands and flips all the pages. "Which topic did you want me to teach you?"  
"Ah…Th..The last topic" I answered panicky; hope he didn't recognize my plans.  
"It's just easy as pie! Let's me…..(bla bla)"

I don't really listen to Kadota lecture because I keep glance at Izaya. I hope he will jealous or something, but he didn't. Even don't realized my EXISTENCE! Damn you FLEA! Just look at me for a god damn second!  
I sighed._ Did he really love me? If he love me he would…._

"Shizuo?"  
_Eh?_  
"I'm sorry what is it?"  
"You look about to cry. What happen?" I see he raise to touch my face. But before he could do so…

"Sorry to bother you, Dotachin~. But can you gives me back my Shizu-chan?"  
Eh?! Did….did he feel concerned about me?  
I know my face is heat up because of embarrassment and my heartbeats became faster. I can hear my own heartbeats. It's really loud; I thinks Izaya can heard it too.  
Izaya look at me for a moment and then he turned towards the crowd of girls that called his name."Emmmm….. Okay, bye-bye, Shizu-chan~"

"Eh! Wa-wait!"  
Before I could say anything he interfere me.  
"Nee Shizu-chan, that's very nice trick you played~"  
"Hah?! Wha-what're you talking about, flea!?"  
"Are you going to make me jealous?"  
_'…EHHHHHH!'_

"I saw you keep glancing at me just now and make Dotachin talk to himself like an idiot. You're so cute and funny, Shizu-chan~" I saw his grinned turn into a devilish smirked.  
"No! I don't try to make-"  
"Then, what?"  
Our eyes met. I don't know what to answer. I felt my knee are shivered. I'm so embarrassed.

"Shizu-chan?"

"W-why do you treat them so well?" I asked him shyly.  
I looked at his shock expression and just wait him to answer.  
"Hmmm" he hummed "Because I'm kind guy"  
"Or because I'm sociable, or…"

"Enough! I get it!"  
I stomped my feet to the door and slammed the door harshly. I follow my instinct to go to the roof.

"Where's that loud noise coming from?" another random girl asked curiously.  
"Hahahaha" Izaya giggle to himself like a little kid.  
"What's wrong Izaya-kun?"  
"Nothing~"

* * *

As I arrived at the roof I punch the walls that in front of me; again mercilessly and repeatedly until the walls cracked.  
So frustrating! _Why I liked an asshole likes you in the first place?!_  
I stopped punching the walls and saw my knuckles are bleeding and swollen.  
I just want to have a normal lover relationships with him… I'm worried if I'm the one who only thinks that's we're actually a lovers.

* * *

"Shizuo, do you want to follow us to the grand opening carnival?" Shinra asked while show me a pamphlet about a carnival.  
"You can go with Izaya " Celty interfere.  
"I don't think he want to go with me." I answered calmly.  
"Why?"  
"I thinks he doesn't like me anymore" my bangs covered my face so they can't see my sorrow face.

"Bwahahahaha!" they burst into laughing hysterically.  
"What's so funny?!" "Are kidding me? He doesn't like you? Well I've to tell you some secret"

_"What is that?! There was a hole in the walls?!"_  
_"Who did this?"_  
_"Shizu-chan is so cute~"_  
_"…? What're you talking about Izaya?"_  
_"Nothing~ can you keep this secret from Shizu-chan?"_

No way, he calls me cute! What I'm going to do?! I'm so happy.  
Maybe he do really like me after all.

"What is this? Carnival?" Izaya suddenly appeared behind me.  
Izaya snatched the pamphlet from my grips and study it carefully.  
"Hey Izaya, wanna join us to the carnival?" Shinra asked.  
"Of course! Sound fun~"  
"It's decided then! We can get 50% off if we go with partner. Me with Celty while you can go with Shizuo"

"Wait! I didn't said that I want to join!" I protested.  
"You not going, Shizu-chan? Then it will be no-fun without Shizu-chan around" he looked at me with his puppy eyes; begging me to join. Seriously who can deny his persuasion?  
"Fine! I'll go"  
"Yay!"

* * *

Today is the day that I and Izaya can be like a real lovers. I dunno why I'm so happy today.  
I can't wait to see him.

Where is he? Ah! There he is.  
"Izaya-!"

I see a couple of girls from our school surround Izaya. Their looks so happy.  
"Shizu-chan! You're late~ As your punishments for being late you've to go to the carnival alone while I can pick one of this girl to the carnival with me!" he said happily. Did he realized what he was talking about? I was his lover. Then, why did he puts the others first before me? I don't know. My mind became blank. I can't even think about anything else. _I've had enough!_  
"You can pick me, Izaya-kun"  
"It's no fair! Pick me"  
"How about you play rock papers scissors? If that person win they can go to carnival with me."  
"Okay, then~ rock papers sciss-Kyahh!"

I've just throw a trash can toward Izaya. You guys deserved that but that Flea deserved it more. My hand wandered and pick a random things then I threw it at Izaya.  
"Hey! Shizu-chan! What the he-"

"Stop fooling around FLEA!"

"Eh?"  
I grabbed his collar and gripped it tightly. "JUST LOOKS ONLY ME! YOU FLEA! ONLY ME!" I don't realized that was a tears sliding down to my cheeks.

"Shizu-chan?"

"We're lovers. But I feels like one sided-love. And now, I'm tired of yours game" It's was barely a whispered but I thinks Izaya can heard it. After let out all of my anger I ran away from him, from that crowded place. I know, every single human at Ikebukuro has saw our drama just now. My dignity, my pride already gone.  
I heard him shouting my name from behind. And I can feel that he are after me, so that's why I can't stop running.  
_I hate you, flea._

* * *

**Izaya POV**

Shit! I cursed to myself. Did I take this too far?! Stupid me!  
I saw him cry for the first time. It's really hurt to see him like that.

"Shizu-chan! Stop!" he ignore me and keep running.  
I almost approached him, but he speed up. Luckily I grabbed his wrist before he got away.

"Let me go" he hissed while struggle to get free from my gripped.  
"Listen what I'm going to say"  
"Why should I? Did you ever listen to me before? No, you didn't. You always listen to your crowded girlfriends!"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you"  
"Sorry can't change a things, Izaya! Can you let go of me now?!"  
Why he is so stubborn?!  
"Izaya-!" before he could say anything I smashed my lips to him. At first he struggling but I deepen my kiss until he calm and fell on his knee. I pushed my tongue into his lips. After that, I broke the kiss to get an oxygen.

"You bastard.." Shizuo said trembling but his cheeks flushed. His eyes watery. He's beautiful and so perfect. But why I do teasing him?  
"I'm so sorry, Shizu-chan. I keep teasing even though I know you're hurt but I love to see you jealous because of me. I'm so selfish, can you forgive?" I hugged him tightly so he can't get away. I feels he shivered in my arms.  
"Stupid flea"  
"I know, Shizu-chan"

* * *

**No Lemon Day! Aha!**

**So how is it? 1 Review = 1 bottle of milk for our beloved Shizu-chan~**


End file.
